Jessie's Wobbuffet
| epname=Tricks of the Trade| type1=Psychic| traded=yes| tradeep=EP146| tradename=Tricks of the Trade| oldtrainer= | newtrainer=Jessie| tradedfor= | prevonum=202| noevo=incap | current=With Jessie| enva1=Kayzie Rogers (EP146-XY140) Erica Schroeder (SM003-present)| java1=Yūji Ueda| }} Jessie's Wobbuffet (Japanese: ムサシのソーナンス Musashi's Sonans) was the only obtained by Jessie during her travels through Johto, and her fourth overall. History Original series With Benny Wobbuffet originally belonged to a named . In Tricks of the Trade, Benny was searching for someone to trade Wobbuffet with for a stronger Pokémon at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. He was not successful at first, though a Trainer with a seemed to like his offer, but then bailed for a at the last minute. Jessie's Poké Ball containing her then accidentally fell into the machine instead when she crashed into it. Unbeknownst to her, Lickitung got swapped for Wobbuffet. With Jessie Later, in Tricks of the Trade, after the trade had commenced, Jessie wanted to send out her Lickitung to battle and . Much to her surprise, Wobbuffet appeared instead. James then immediately looked up his moves for Jessie. Even though Wobbuffet had no offensive attacks, he managed to counter 's attacks back to her. Nevertheless, Wobbuffet was still blasted off along with the Team Rocket trio by 's . Ever since Tunnel Vision, Wobbuffet had his place in the , first before (which usually left him very upset), and some episodes later, right after Meowth. He could often be heard crying out subsequent to the "Team Rocket is blasting off again!" line, even if he was not out of his Poké Ball when the team was sent blasting off. Wobbuffet was thus somewhat a fourth team member. One time, in Power Play!, Wobbuffet popped out of his Poké Ball and redirected Meowth's attack back to himself. This gave Jessie the idea of building a Robo-Mecha Wobbuffet, which would counter any attack back to the user similar to Wobbuffet's . In Wobbu-Palooza!, Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket came across a festival honoring Wobbuffet. Jessie's Wobbuffet popped out of his Poké Ball much to the villagers' excitement. The Wobbuffet Festival crashers then showed up to attack the Wobbuffet and Jessie sent out her own Wobbuffet to battle them. Jessie's single-handedly took out the Wobbuffet Festival crashers' Pokémon with the use of Counter and Mirror Coat. In Imitation Confrontation, Wobbuffet battled Duplica's , Mini-Dit. Mini-Dit ed into Wobbuffet and used the same moveset to battle Wobbuffet and Arbok. As a result, Wobbuffet ended up losing to his miniature counterpart. In The Wayward Wobbuffet, Wobbuffet was tasked with guarding the Poké Pod containing Ash's Pikachu. During the chase to get the Pod, Wobbuffet, along with the Pod and the key to it, were separated from Jessie and went on an action-packed adventure. He soon bumped into a thief named Goneff, who was not happy with Wobbuffet bumping into his vehicle and took Wobbuffet hostage. Team Rocket then dug a hole and headed to the warehouse Goneff was hiding in to rescue Wobbuffet. Ash and his went with them only for Totodile to get badly hurt by . When Golem was about to finish off Totodile, Wobbuffet jumped in the way and sent Golem flying back to its Trainer. Ash was then able to get the Poké Pod back but not the key, as Wobbuffet still had it as he flew away along with the Team Rocket trio on the Wobbuffet-shaped balloon. Ash sent out to get the key from Wobbuffet and Pikachu was freed from the Poké Pod. Hoenn In A Poached Ego!, Wobbuffet was sent out to battle Rico's . He was getting ready to counter Tyranitar's but fainted as the Hyper Beam was too strong. In Claydol Big and Tall, Wobbuffet put on the disguise of a maid which made a humongous Claydol fall in love with him. This was part of a plan to get this dangerous Claydol back inside its stone Poké Ball. When Wobbuffet's disguise was revealed, Claydol was angry, but Claydol was returned to its stone Poké Ball before Wobbuffet was hurt. Kanto Battle Frontier Wobbuffet made his stage debut in the Battle Stage of the Saffron City Pokémon Contest in A Hurdle for Squirtle. Jessie planned for him to use the countering technique against Harley's . However, this backfired, as Ariados's manipulated him into a puppet. Since then, he was used in other Contests, but would usually cause the elimination of Jessie for one reason or another. Wobbuffet ran away from the group in Fear Factor Phony after a fake ghost made by some Ghost Pokémon scared him off. While he was running away he saw a dancing and fell in love with it. When Team Rocket caught Pikachu and Kirlia, Wobbuffet jumped into the mecha after it and broke the Kirlia and its Psychic Pokémon friends free from Team Rocket's capture. Entirely thanks to Wobbuffet, Team Rocket's plan was completely ruined. Wobbuffet went with Jessie, James, and Meowth to Sinnoh in Following A Maiden's Voyage! where he countered Meowth's after an argument with Jessie. As a result, he sent Team Rocket blasting off and Pikachu falling in the forest. In One Big Happiny Family!, Wobbuffet participated in catching Brock's Happiny and accidentally tugged on Team Rocket's balloon after trying to pull her down. After the balloon fell to the ground, Wobbuffet, Meowth, and made funny faces at Happiny but she was not happy about it. Later in the episode, Wobbuffet, Meowth, and Mime Jr. prevented Happiny from reuniting with Brock but she single-handedly defeated them by throwing them in the air. In Staging a Heroes' Welcome!, Jessilina used Wobbuffet in the Performance Stage of the Wallace Cup. After being sent out with a Flora Seal, Wobbuffet ran straight towards Jessie and used Counter, which sent her flying sky high. The performance failed to impress the Contest Judges and, when the results were announced, Jessie was not among the s advancing to the Contest Battles. In Arriving in Style!, Wobbuffet was used in the Hearthome Collection, a fashion show for s and their whose winner would get the chance to work on a photo shoot for the magazine. For the competition, Jessie asked James to come up with some stylish accessories for her Pokémon, which James did by designing a necklace that was suitable for Wobbuffet's body style. However, Jessie thought the necklace was too simplistic and decided to apply some make-up on Wobbuffet. When it came time for Jessie to show off her Pokémon, the judges Paris and Hermione did not appreciate Wobbuffet's look. As a result, Wobbuffet was not among the three finalists of the competition. In Double-Time Battle Training!, Jessie sent out Wobbuffet and to for Pokémon Contests which follow the Double Performance format. She commanded Wobbuffet to deflect Yanmega's with Mirror Coat. However, this failed and the Team Rocket trio was sent blasting off. Following the Team Rocket trio's journey in Sinnoh, Jessie was forced to leave Wobbuffet at Team Rocket's headquarters as he is not a Pokémon native in the Unova region and would attract attention. Since then, Wobbuffet made appearances along with in the Pikachu short, PK23, Meloetta's Moonlight Senerade and Eevee & Friends. Strangely, the three of these shorts take place during the , which Wobbuffet is normally absent from for the aforementioned reasons. It should be noted, however, that these shorts call into question their canonicity with the main anime series altogether. Wobbuffet's only appearance in a Best Wishes series episode was in The Dream Continues!. After returning to Kanto and giving away their Unova Pokémon to at the headquarters, the Team Rocket trio walked through a corridor only for Wobbuffet to pop up, surprising them. Wobbuffet was later seen with Team Rocket as they eavesdropped on Ash from the roof of his house in Pallet Town, leaving for Kalos with them and marking his return to Jessie's team. ]] Wobbuffet reappeared as a member of Jessie's team in the , where he was shown to be much more competent in battle. In ''Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, Wobbuffet was used in a battle against Pikachu, where he almost defeated Pikachu by returning his right back at him with . However, a wild came in and defended Pikachu from a reflected . Froakie helped defeat Wobbuffet by using its Frubbles to knock Wobbuffet on his back due to his inability to reflect moves that aren't attacks. Wobbuffet was soon blasted off by Pikachu, Froakie, and Clemont's Bunnelby. In A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, Wobbuffet was separated from Team Rocket along with Jessie after being blasted off by Pikachu. After falling into the sea due to a , he was rescued by Dr. White. He subsequently got romantically involved with Dr. White's female Wobbuffet. After Jessie tried to leave him behind with the Wobbuffet and Dr. White's to help Team Rocket to fight a , he appeared at the last second to deflect the Pokémon hunter's 's attacks. Afterwards, Team Rocket's Pokémon, as well as Pikachu and combined their attacks to defeat Rhyperior. The Pokémon hunter was arrested by Dr. White and Beatrice, and Wobbuffet and Team Rocket left to continue following Ash and his friends. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, Wobbuffet was used in the Dendemille Town Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase. In the Theme Performance, he and Meowth helped Jessie to make PokéPuffs and managed to proceed to the next round. During the Freestyle Performance, Jessie had Meowth bounce on Wobbuffet, while he was using Counter. In the end, Meowth used Fury Swipes to slice a bunch of Tomato Berries, resulting in a heart-shaped pile of berries. Despite their performance was well received by the audience, Jessie ended up in fifth place. In A Dancing Debut!, Wobbuffet aided Jessie in making Poké Puffs during the Theme Performances of the Couriway Town Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase and managed to help Jessie proceed to the next round. Later, he was used again during the Freestyle Performance along with . After using Counter to let Jessie bounce in the air, he reflected Gourgeist's with Mirror Coat to create a collision with , resulting in amazing fireworks. In the end, their performance received the most votes from the audience, making Jessie the winner and earning her first Princess Key. In An Explosive Operation!, Wobbuffet battled against Team Flare, who tried capturing Z2, where he used Mirror Coat to deflect Aliana's 's back at them. After Z2 had been defeated by Team Flare, Wobbuffet, joined by Jessie, James and Meowth, tried to prevent Team Flare from capturing Z2, but were blasted off by their Pokémon. Wobbuffet faced Team Flare again in Rocking Kalos Defenses!, this time against Celosia's and Mable's in Lysandre Labs. He managed to deflect their attacks with Mirror Coat, allowing James to capture the two Scientists and their Pokémon in a net. Wobbuffet continued to travel with Team Rocket in the Alola region, being the only party Pokémon they retained from their journey through Kalos. Personality and characteristics ]] Wobbuffet is used occasionally for battles. 's knowledge of moves like and comes in handy, since Team Rocket often find themselves on the receiving end of powerful attacks. Wobbuffet usually serves as a comic relief character due to his goofy, energetic, and looney character. He emerges from his Poké Ball frequently as a running gag, and often at inappropriate times which frustrated Jessie at times. Team Rocket has also had various vehicles and robots based on him. Even though Jessie often seems annoyed with Wobbuffet, she was shown to truly care for him. This is showcased in a handful of episodes, including Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?, in which Wobbuffet temporarily went missing. Jessie was very worried and desperately went searching for him on the island. Another instance was in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama! where Jessie was upset at James's idea to send Wobbuffet to since they couldn't tell him apart from Narissa's . Even though Wobbuffet has been absent, he still been shown to be doing his comical pose every time Team Rocket do their motto. Wobbuffet also seems to care for Jessie deeply and see her as a motherly figure. This can be seen in The Wayward Wobbuffet, when he was lost and imagined a cloud in the shape of Jessie, childishly clapping with joy after noticing it. Even so, his loyalty has sometimes been in question, such as in Fear Factor Phony, where he temporarily left the group to hang out with some Pokémon and even single-handedly stopped Team Rocket's plan to steal Pokémon. Since his return, Wobbuffet has taken back his role as the "fourth member" of the team. He also seems to get more battling time now, and his capability of reflecting attacks has proven useful many times. Before Jessie caught her , Wobbuffet was her major battler, and did rather well, despite his incapability of using offensive moves. By A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, he was shown to have become very close to Jessie, as seen when he chose to stay with her over a female Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet appears to be good friends with Meowth. This was demonstrated when it was the only one to notice that an was not simply Team Rocket's Meowth covered in mud, whilst Jessie and James mistook it as that. Later, following an encounter between Meowth and 's true form, Wobbuffet was the only member to snap Meowth out of his horror and teared up in joy when Meowth recovered. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Mirror Coat|1=Counter|2=Bide}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Mirror Coat|1=Counter|2=Bide}}}} }} In I Choose You! and The Power of Us Wobbuffet appeared in I Choose You!, which is set in a different continuity from the main series. During the ending credits, he popped out of his Poké Ball while Jessie, James, and were in their Meowth balloon. He emerged from below Meowth, causing him to nearly fall off the balloon. In the games A Wobbuffet based on Jessie's Wobbuffet was distributed for from June 21 to 22, 2014 via local wireless in Italy as part of the Pokémon Day event. For details, see here. , , , Italy|June 21 to 22, 2014}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Jessie's Wobbuffet first appears in After the Missing Rucksack!! of the Ash & Pikachu manga. In the movie adaptations Jessie's Wobbuffet briefly appeared in when Team Rocket saw the diamonds created were disappearing. He also appeared in . Moves used In the TCG Jessie's Wobbuffet is featured in the TCG as of one Team Rocket's Pokémon. The following is a list of cards featuring Wobbuffet. * Wobbuffet also appears in the card Meowth M (Movie Random Pack 17) and Bewear (Ash vs Team Rocket Deck 18). Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=うえだゆうじ Yūji Ueda |en=Kayzie Rogers (EP146-XY140) Erica Schroeder (SM003-present) |it=Kayzie Rogers (EP146-XY140) Erica Schroeder (SM003-present) |fr_eu=Jean-Daniel Nicodème (seasons 3-11) Michel Hinderyckx (season 12-present) |de=Dominik Auer (seasons 3-17) John-Alexander Döring (season 18-present)}} Trivia * Wobbuffet was the first traded Pokémon to become an important part of the main cast. * For DP024, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Jessie's Wobbuffet. He writes this about it: 「きがつけば　なのりもやってる　ソーナンス」 "He's introducing himself before you realize, ." * Until Duplica pointed out the existence and effect of to Jessie, she always told Wobbuffet to use to deflect attacks. Depending on the move, Wobbuffet would "do what he had to do to defend himself". After this, due to Jessie having trouble distinguishing the two moves, she would instead commonly tell Wobbuffet to counter that attack, seemingly letting him decide what to do himself. * Wobbuffet spent 511 consecutive episodes as a part of Jessie's party, making him the Pokémon to have spent the most time on a main character's party before leaving, more than two complete series together, and spending the third-most time as a main cast member, after and . * Wobbuffet is the only one of Team Rocket's Pokémon to return to its Trainer's party after previously leaving their Trainer's party. * Wobbuffet has appeared at least once in every series so far. * Wobbuffet is the only Pokémon Team Rocket obtained in the original series to still be owned. * In A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, it was confirmed that Wobbuffet is male. His physical appearance could not be used as proof, as Wobbuffet was caught before gender differences were introduced and the female variant had not yet appeared up until that episode. Related articles * * ** References Wobbuffet Category:Anime running gags Category:Pokémon with anime move errors de:Jessies Woingenau es:Wobbuffet de Jessie fr:Qulbutoké de Jessie it:Wobbuffet di Jessie ja:ムサシのソーナンス zh:武藏的果然翁